Unbreak My Broken Heart
by Gooseonline
Summary: What happens when Bella sees someone else in Edward's arms... SM owns all... Thanks to my beta Roniangel85
1. Chapter 1

UNBREAK MY BROKEN HEART

EPOV

Bella and I had a perfect prom, we danced and kissed under the stars while listening to the romantic music that filtered from the school hall on occasion.

When the prom was over I took Bella home and gave her a long kiss goodnight. I had a funny feeling the kiss felt wrong - where did this uneasy feeling come from? It felt like she was saying good-bye to me for good.

The next morning I woke up and went to get my phone to reply to Bella's morning. I was confused because there was no Good Morning text message.

I found Bella's number in my phone and rang her and waited for her to pick up but the voice mail message kicked in and I was in shock after hearing the message. The first time I could not believe it so I had to replay it a few times. By the third time I started to hear the words she was saying the message said: "I will not be answering this phone anymore. Sorry, bye." My heart broke in two after the fifth time hearing the message

I quickly dressed and went to find my sister Alice so I could ask her if she heard from my Bella. I found Alice at the breakfast table eating cereal. Mom gave me a plateful of eggs and sausages. I gave Mom a kiss on the cheek in thanks. Mom said, "You're welcome, honey."  
"Alice, have you heard from Bella today?"

Alice replied no she hadn't, but got the weird voice mail message.

I asked Alice if she wanted to go to Bella's house to see what the message was going on about, and why Bella left such a confusing message. Alice jumped up and run to her bedroom to change yelling back at me that she will be ready in five minutes. Minutes later we were both in the car heading to Bella and Charlie's house.

Alice and I walked up to the front door of Bella's house where I knocked and waited for someone to answer, but there was no reply. We waited for ten minutes until Alice suggested that we go see Charlie at the station.

We walked up to the station's information and I asked to speak with Charlie Swan. Zoey said that she would get him for us. Charlie walked up to us and asked why we were here while he was working. I said I was sorry for disturbing him while was at work

I asked Charlie if he had from Bella after I dropped her off after the prom, and he told me that he had said goodnight to her and saw her briefly before he left for the station. I asked if he had heard Bella's voice mail message. Charlie asked what message, because like me he knows Bella hates the voice mail. So I rang Bella's number and then gave the phone to Charlie.  
I could see the shock on his face as he heard Bella's cryptic message. Charlie asked if he could hear it again and I replayed the message.

Charlie asked if either Alice or I knew of any reason that Bella would leave a message like that - we both said no. Charlie decided that we should all go to his house to see if Bella had left any clues to her whereabouts and if we could figure out anymore information on why she set that message.

As we were walking up to Charlie's house I noticed that Bella's truck was missing this time. I informed Alice of this and she asked if that meant that she was in the house when we were knocking earlier. Seeing the look of utmost sadness on my sister's face, I held my arms open to her and she ran to me for a hug, breaking down in tears, knowing that if Bella was in the house before, it meant that she not only ignored me, but her best friend as well

Charlie had got the door open and fallen to his knees. I looked into the doorway and saw letters with names on them. I went and picked them up and found one with my name on it. There was one for everyone. I gave the letters labeled Alice and Charlie to them for them to read.

I opened mine and all it said was, "I'm sorry, it is over." I asked Alice what hers said. Alice couldn't speak so she gave hers to me and it said the same five words. I had a look over Charlie's shoulder to see what Bella said to Charlie and it said the same words!

I asked both of them if we should open the rest of the letters to see if there was any difference in any of the other six letters. They both agreed that it would be okay to open them so I gave them each two letters to open and after getting them all open we laid all of the nine letters out on the floor.  
We were all stunned, because every single letter had the same five words: "I'm sorry, it is over."

I was feeling very sick - why would Bella do this? What went wrong? I sat down and thought about the last night that I saw my Bella. I went through the the night bit by bit until I came to the part of the night where Jessica had run up to me and broke down in my arms crying hysterically because she found Mike in the act with Lauren. I gave her a cuddle, told her to forget him and that life will continue and then I gave her a kiss on the forehead. Could Bella have seen the hug and kiss? Then it hit me that she had. All I could do is put my head in my hands and cry.

Alice came over and asked what was wrong, what had I realised? I told them about what happened with Jessica. I asked them if that was why Bella left. They both said that there had to be another reason. But why?

Third pov

It had been five years since Bella had left town. Edward barely survived. He only ate when he was forced to, only went to school when he was made to. The rest of the time, Esme would find him in his room holding his prom photo and crying. He wouldn't do anything that he didn't have to. Esme knew that Edward could not leave Washington in case Bella came back. Because Bella took his heart and soul when she left.

Alice couldn't stay in Washington State, just like Edward had to stay. Alice couldn't handle staying in the same small town that broke her brothers heart, so she moved right across the country, and started at the University of Hawaii.

Alice called one day with news that shook Esme to the core - she didn't know what to do with the information that Alice gave her. Carlisle was at work so Esme had not been able to talk to him to find out what was the best option and how they could tell Edward.

As Carlisle walked in the door, he looked up to Edward's room and sighed. He hoped Edward would start living again soon. Esme walked over to him and held out her hand for Carlisle to follow her up to their room. Carlisle's saw the look on his wife's face, a mixture of hope and desperation.

Carlisle asked Esme what happened. She told him that Alice called and told her some big news. Carlisle asked what the news was, Esme said that Alice had seen Bella and that Bella looked the same as Edward. "Do we tell him Carlisle what do we do?" Carlisle asked if she would like to go and talk to Bella and find out what is going on with her, suggesting they could ask why she left without let anyone know where she was going.

The next day Esme organised someone to bring Edward food and clean the house. Both Esme and Carlisle left the next day after telling Edward that they were going on a holiday for a while. The only response they got was a slight nod, before Edward went back to looking at the prom photo.

They met up with Alice once they arrived in Hawaii.  
"Alice where did you see Bella?" asked Esme. "I was having lunch at Tea Farm Cafe and I saw her," Alice replied. "She was serving other customers and didn't see me. But Mom, she looked so sad. What can we do?" "We are going to talk to her and bring her home to Edward," Esme decided.

It took two days for Esme and Carlisle to find Bella.  
Esme said to Carlisle;  
"Look, they're the same. The heartache is so strong, we need to help them."  
So they decided to ask Bob, the manager, for them to be served by Bella, giving him one hundred dollars for his help. He was more happy to assist them because Bob had grown concerned about Bella; he had never seen her smile. Bellas next shift was between 12 and 6pm the next day, so Esme decided that they would have lunch at 12:30.

The next day Bob opened the cafe, and made sure there was a table set aside from the other tables, so that if the reunion went wrong it wouldn't affect the rest of the customers that were enjoying their meals. When Bella came in to start her shift, Bob told her that she would be looking after the back table. Bella agreed quietly and started to work.

The request to serve the back table had Bella wondering why they were using the back table; it was normally only used for loud groups. When it hit 12:30 Esme and Carlisle walked in, meeting Bob who was acting as maitre d'. Bob seated them at the back table and said that Bella would be with them soon, outlining the chef's specials quickly, before wishing them luck.

Bob found Bella at the till, informing her that the back table was ready for drinks and their menus. Bella nodded, telling Bob that she was just finishing up with entering the order she had just received, and then she would go and serve the back table. Bella walked to the table with her head down, focussing on her notepad. When she got to the table, Bella saw that it was Edward's mum and dad and asked why they were here and how they found her.

Carlisle said that they were on vacation, visiting a friend. The friend said this would be an interesting place to eat with good food. So here they are. "How are you Bella?" Bella was still in shock that they had found her so she asked what they would like to drink and gave them the menus to look over. When Bella left the table, Esme turned to Carlisle, murmuring, "We need to get our kids back. All of them."

When they were ready to order, Bella came over and wrote down their requests, before asking how Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were and what they were up to. Esme started to let Bella know that Jasper was at UW with Emmett and Rosalie; they were as happy as they could be with Edward so. Esme let the end of the sentence trail off, trying to spark Bella's interest in Edward. Esme continue to tell Bella that Alice was in Hawaii somewhere and that they were hoping to find her during their holiday.

Bella took the bait and she asked what Edward was up to because she was always was wondering if he got together with Jess after they looked so cozy at the prom. She always thought that she was never good enough for him so when she saw Edward comforting Jess she decided to let her have him. Bella knew that Jess wanted Edward to date her.

So Bella asked the question they were all waiting for. "So how is Edward?" Bella asked. Esme had tears in her eyes as she told Bella that Edward died inside the day that they found her letters. "Edward is just waiting." Bella had to ask; "Waiting for what?" Esme looked up into Bella's eyes and said with a strong voice, "you." Bella replied in a disbelieving tone, "Me? He is waiting for me? Why would he wait for me? I left him so he could be with Jess."

Carlisle had enough of this and told Bella to sit down and to let them tell her what happened that night five years ago. Bella agreed after catching Bob's eye, and getting the go ahead. So Bella sat down and listened to the whole story of the fateful night. Bella was in tears after the story.

Bella asked if they were willing to take her back home. Esme said she would be delighted to reunite them but warned her that Edward was really hurt by her sudden disappearance and that Alice was also hurt because Bella didn't talk to anyone before she left. Esme wanted her to be aware that she may not get a happy reception on her return.

* * *

A/N

there is one more chapter to this story.

please review

Goose


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 UNBREAK MY BROKEN HEART

Bella quit her job at the Tree Farm Cafe, sold all of her furniture, and gave up her house. She left Hawaii with Carlisle, Esme and Alice. They all met up at the airport, Esme getting everyone their tickets, then when their flight was called, they all went to find their seats in first class

This was the first time that Bella had flown first class. Bella was sitting next to Alice, Esme organised it that way so that the two girls could try and heal the wounds that were caused by Bella's disappearance. Esme and Carlisle overheard them talking and building bridges.

Alice asked the question that they were all wanting for the answer and had waited 5 years for. Alice asked Bella why she left. Bella said that she was never in the same league as Edward whereas Jess was. She saw Jess run to Edward the night of the prom, then as she watched Edward comfort Jess, she realised that Jess was prettier, richer, and understood Edward's world better than she ever could.

Alice told Bella that she had forgiven her. Bella asked Alice about Edward and what had happened to him since she left. Alice told her that he was just existing, not living, and stayed in his room every except for the times he had to go to school. He would hold on to their last photo. "Alice, how do I fix this? How do I fix my mistake?" Bella begged. Alice suggested that Bella should write a heartfelt letter to Edward that was longer than five words.

Bella started to write the letter that she hoped would convince Edward to take her back and forgive her. It took the rest of the flight for her to finish the letter - she was keen to give Edward the letter, as she knew it was the first step to getting back with Edward. Bella gave the letter to Alice so that she could pass it on to Edward

Esme took Bella home to Charlie first. Alice called Edward to let him know that they had found Bella. Edward didn't believe Alice until she gave him the letter that she wrote and worked on for the five hours that was left of the flight after they had talked. Edward asked if Alice would stay with him as he read the letter. The letter said.

_Hello Edward  
You might not want to read this letter but please, please keep reading._

_I am sorry that I left you without talking to you about what I saw on the night of the prom. Alice told me why Jess ran to you, and why you hugged her. I never understood what you saw in me and how I can compete with Jess._

_I hope we can get back to the relationship that we had before the night of the prom. I know that leaving you like I did hurt you deeply. I have always thought of you everyday that we were apart. I cried for the times that we were apart and all the lost kisses that were never given or received._

_Yours always  
Bella_

After Edward read the letter he looked to Alice and she handed him a second letter that told Edward that Bella would be waiting for him if he wanted to see her at the diner. If not, that was ok with her. Bella would wait for him at the diner from 1pm till 4pm.

Edward asked Alice what he should do, Alice said for him to answer her three questions and he should have his answer. The first question Alice asked was "Do you love her, Edward?" Edward answered, "yes." Her second question was "Can you ever forgive her?" He answered again, "yes." So Alice asked her last question, "Edward, what are you still doing here? Go get your girl."

EPOV

I walked into the diner and looked around for my Bella. As I entered, I had a quick look at my watch and saw that it was 3:30pm. I hope she is true to her word and is still here. Then I saw Bella with silent tears running down her face. She must think that I wasn't coming. I walked up to the table and reached up to wipe away her tears, murmuring, "Stop crying, Bella. I'm sorry for making you wait. I have been driving around thinking for the last 2 hours.

"Why Bella? Why would you think that I would want Jess over you? You mean the world to me. You are so beautiful. Your beauty is unique, no one can ever compare to you, my Bella," I told her. She looked at me with unshed tears, hiccupping out, "I'm so sorry Edward, I knew that Jess had always wanted you, so when I saw you comfort her, I thought all was lost for us. I'm sorry Edward."

"So, what happens next?" Bella asked. "Well," I said to her. "We need to start slow and try dating first, keeping to public places." "Okay," Bella agreed with my requests.

Over the next month we had 20 dates. On the 21st date Bella rang me to ask me to wear a nice suit and to drive to Charlie's house.

When I arrived at Charlie's, I saw Bella looking absolutely stunning in a deep blue strapless dress that had a slit that went all the way up to the middle of her thigh. She jumped into my car and I leaned over to give Bella a kiss on the cheek. We had not gone any further than that. I asked Bella, "Where are we going dressed to the nines?" She told me to head to the lodge. She told me to pull over and head down an unused logging road and asked me to stop when we got out of sight of everything else.

When I stopped the car Bella asked me to get out and open the trunk of the car. Bella rummaged around my trunk, but I don't know what for. So I did what she asked and stood in front of my car. Bella came around and was holding a small scrap of material that I had in the boot. She put the towel on the ground and got down on both knees and held out a little black box.

Bella looked up at me and said to me, "This ring is my promise to you that I will follow you anywhere and be with you always, no matter what I see or hear I will always talk to you before reacting." I opened the box and saw a gorgeous ring inside. It had four sapphires, two on each side of a diamond, all of which were channel set in a white gold ring. Bella asked if I knew the meaning behind the gems she chose.

I said, "Please tell me." Bella said that gold of any colour was used for the 75th wedding anniversary, Bella pointed to the diamond in the centre of my ring that's and the sapphires are given for the 85th wedding anniversary, now I am not saying we have to get married this ring is to go on your right ring finger to remind you that no matter what I will be with you. I pulled Bella up and gave her a kiss on the lips and told her thank you and to put the ring where it belongs.

We got back in the car and headed to dinner. The meal was perfect we had sat in a secluded table and enjoyed an entree of mushroom ravioli, a main of crayfish, a dessert of chocolate soufflé. We went back to Charlie's house because Charlie was at the station. While we were sitting on her bed drinking coffee I had to ask Bella why she gave me the ring in the middle of the woods. She told me that the ring had so much meaning for her and that she didn't want the town to question the meaning behind it. That night was the first night we shared a bed.

1 YEAR LATER

I took Bella back to the lodge and got down on one knee and I said, "Bella the love of my life, life gives us many challenges some that were started by one of us but I know that if you are beside me and say yes we can face them and make them disappear. Isabella Marie Swan, will you say yes to becoming my wife?" Bella squealed and fell into my arms and said yes while kissing me. I asked if she would like to see her ring she said yes and nodded emphatically so I pulled out the little black box and opened it for her. Bella told me it was perfect. The ring I picked out for her had 4 diamonds and 1 emerald that was channel set in a white gold ring.  
I told her the meaning behind her ring was significant of the 90th wedding anniversary and I hope we make it that far.


End file.
